


[Game] Revise, Revisit

by RhettaRichter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Healing Power Of Art, This Is A Game (but not one you win or lose), steve draws bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettaRichter/pseuds/RhettaRichter
Summary: You start your drawing with rough shapes- his head (and strong jaw), his (broad) shoulders, his arm (pulled back to punch you). Slowly, the random marks collect themselves into a person.Then you add his eyes.(you try to remember- were they agonized, or cruel?)---This is a story about how Steve uses his art to process his feelings about Bucky. It is also a text-based game where you drag and drop words to explore the narrative and choose what happens! You play as Steve in the aftermath of his meeting with Bucky, and the choices you make in your art define the way you see him as a person. But do your pictures say more about him, or about you?





	

 

Hi, I'm Rhetta! Thanks for clicking on my game! Annoyingly, it's not actually hosted here, seeing as ao3's never had to accommodate a work in this format as far as I can tell. So it's hosted on itch.io; my name there is rhetta_lynnea, the game is still called Revise, Revisit, and the link is here:

https://rhetta-lynnea.itch.io/revise-revisit

It works on my laptop and iPhone; on phone the title screen looks a little wonky, but everything after that works fine. If it doesn't work on your device, let me know and I'll troubleshoot.

As for gameplay, you play by dragging and dropping the words in boxes onto words in the paragraphs. It sounds weird but it's very intuitive once you get started. Enjoy!

Oh yeah- and before I remembered itch.io, I was jumping through all sorts of hoops trying to make the game playable. I much recommend just using the itch.io page, but if you want to see how good I am at taking the hard way, look at the directions below.

 

 

 

OLD INSTRUCTIONS:

Go to this link and follow the instructions below:

http://tinyurl.com/revise-revisit

Instructions:  
-When you go to the link, it'll take you to the Google Drive page for a long, gibberishy .html file. Download it- it's not malware, I promise.

FOR COMPUTER:  
-Open the file in a web browser- on Mac you do this by right-clicking the file, choosing Open in..., and choosing your browser. It's probably similar on Windows.

FOR MOBILE:

Go to this site:

http://htmledit.squarefree.com/

Copy and paste the html text into the top half of the screen, and the game will show up in the bottom.

 

FOR BOTH:

-Once the game is open, you play by click-and-dragging the words in boxes; when you pick one up, some other words will light up red, and you drag-and-drop to make choices. It's weird to describe, but it's very intuitive once you start!

Also I am very sorry about all this hassle. I'm hoping to get my own site running by the time the next game's done. Until then, thanks for your patience!

  
-Have fun, and remember that your choices matter! Thanks for playing!  
PS: Feedback is much appreciated!

\--RhettaRichter


End file.
